


Presentare Un Stellare

by julietstrange



Series: Presentare Un Stellare [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pensou ser uma estrela cadente e fez um pedido."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentare Un Stellare

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o Amigo Secreto #11 da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com)

Era noite do dia 24 de dezembro e Damian estava sentado no degrau que separava a área da piscina do espaço onde acontecia a festa, o salão onde os adultos se divertiam. Havia algumas crianças também, primos de segundo grau com quem nunca havia se encontrado, alguns tios que se lembrava vagamente além do avô cineasta que via apenas nos natais e seus pais. Afora seus parentes, muita gente importante estava lá e depois de algum tempo tentando se enturmar com os meninos, desistiu e foi se sentar lá fora, olhar as estrelas.

 

A piscina estava devidamente esvaziada e limpa, já que era inverno. Por algum motivo especial, a neve ainda não tinha caído naquele mês e isso deixava Damian na expectativa. Natal sem neve era igual a Papai Noel sem presentes. Por isso, olhava insistentemente para as estrelas. O céu estava limpo demais para que houvesse neve, mas a beleza com que as luzes tingiam a noite o fascinava. Prestava atenção nas estrelas que brilhavam mais e uma em especial parecia se mexer. Pensou ser uma estrela cadente e fez um pedido. O brilho viajava a milhares de quilômetros e num determinado momento Damian percebeu que o brilho estava aumentando. Não só isso, a estrela parecia estar caindo em direção a Terra. Seria um meteorito? O garoto não sabia se meteoros brilhavam. Talvez fosse uma nave extraterrestre. Animado com a ideia, levantou-se num salto e fixou os olhos no brilho prateado vindo em sua direção. O que quer que fosse tinha o tamanho de uma casa de cachorro grande e aterrissou num piscar de olhos atras das moitas que mantinham a privacidade dos convidados de seu avô. Correu até lá.

 

Damian procurou por entre os arbustos e quase tropeçou no escuro entre um galho e uma raiz mais exposta. Tinha certeza que o brilho tinha caído por ali. Mas nada brilhante lhe saltava aos olhos. Até que encontrou mais adiante um garoto estirado no chão, de braços abertos e olhos fechados. Aparentava idade próxima à sua e vestia roupas comuns de inverno. Correu até ele e se ajoelhou no gramado com certo receio de o menino estar muito quente, muito frio, morto, ter uma doença espacial... várias hipóteses passou por sua cabeça até o outro abrir os olhos.

 

\- Oi, você veio do espaço? - Ansioso, Damian se inclinou para ver se o garoto tinha alguma característica extraterrestre, mas ele parecia um ser humano normal de olhos azuis, pele rosada e cabelos aloirados. Tinha até uma certa semelhança consigo, exceto seus cabelos serem negros como os de sua mãe.

 

O outro se sentou no chão e fitou o moreno por alguns instantes antes de responder. - Achei que eu tivesse voltado para casa.

 

Damian não escondeu o desapontamento. Aquele era só um menino perdido nos limites do quintal da casa seu avô. Mas pensou que talvez ele tivesse visto algo. - Você não viu uma luz brilhante pousar por aqui?

 

O garoto ainda olhava Damian com interrogação nos olhos. O moreno resolveu deixar de lado o que vira, poderia ser apenas uma faísca de alguns fogos de artifício que deram a impressão de ter vindo do espaço. Resolveu pôr em prática os modos de gente grande e estendeu a mão direita ao outro. - Sou Damian. Qual o seu nome?

 

\- Kô. - E agarrou a mão estendido para se levantar.

 

\- Parece apelido.

 

\- Mas é meu nome

 

\- Quer vir brincar na casa do meu avô? Tem várias crianças lá.

 

\- Não acho que deveria. Eles devem estar me procurando.

 

\- Eles quem, seus pais? Não se preocupe, a gente fica aqui fora, perto da piscina. Dá pra ouvir se eles te chamarem.

 

Kô relutava em aceitar, mas acabou cedendo. Damian o guiou por entre os arbustos até voltar para a área da piscina. O loiro arregalou os olhos ao ver aquele buraco retangular em concreto. - Parece a minha casa.

 

Damian olhava para o salão com paredes de vidro cobertas por cortinas vermelhas. - Vai ver os construtores são os mesmo.

 

\- Construtores?

 

\- Quem constrói casas, prédios, essas coisas.

 

\- Ah. - Dizendo isso, Kô já estava descendo pela escada até o nível médio da piscina e se dirigia ao nível mais fundo.

 

\- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Damian seguindo-o.

 

\- Quero tentar contato. - E se deitou no chão, fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

 

\- Contato com quem? - O moreno parou ao lado do outro garoto.

 

\- Com quem puder me ouvir.

 

\- Eu posso te ouvir. - E notou que ele respirava calmamente, mas ao contrário de si, não expirava ar quente pela boca quando falava.

 

Kô sorriu. - Eu preciso de um Contato Maior.

 

Damian deitou-se ao lado do loiro e entrelaçou seu dedos na mão gelada do outro. - Isso é um contato maior?

 

O loiro continuava a sorrir de olhos fechados. - É insuficiente.

 

Tomando impulso, o moreno se projetou para cima do corpo de Kô e juntou seus lábios com os do outro por alguns segundo. - E agora?

 

Mas o loiro não respondeu. Apenas arregalou os olhos e fitou o nada através de Damian. Durou pouco. Kô voltou a focalizar as íris azuis do moreno e lhe sorriu. - Estão me chamando.

 

Damian se levantou rapidamente e correu até a borda, subiu até o nível médio procurando as pessoas que estavam chamando por Kô. Mas não havia ninguém. Virou-se para avisar o loiro, mas este havia sumido, apenas deixando um objeto brilhante onde estava deitado segundos antes. O moreno voltou até o fundo da piscina e acolheu o artefato. Um cristal translúcido em forma de rosa dos ventos, que tingia de uma cor diferente cada face por onde batia luz. Ficou um tempo contemplando cada nuance de seu presente até ouvir sua mãe lhe chamar.

 

\- Damian! O que faz no fundo da piscina? Vamos entrar que já são quase meia-noite, seu avô quer dizer algumas palavras antes do brinde. Você pode abrir os presentes com as outras crianças. - O garoto atingiu o patamar onde sua mãe estava ainda com o cristal em mãos. - Jogue esse caco de vidro no lixo e vá brincar com seus primos.

 

Ela já estava abrindo a porta de vidro quando Damian guardou seu presente no bolso do casaco. - Mãe. Eu vi uma estrela cadente.

 

\- Ah é? E o que você pediu à ela? - Disse enquanto seu filho entrava, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

 

Damian apenas lhe sorriu. Pedira um amigo especial. E já sabia qual seria o pedido de natal do próximo ano. Rever Kô.

**Author's Note:**

> O título é em italiano por um motivo muito especial (além de ter ficado mais bonito). Natal Branco, quando há neve no dia 25 de dezembro, geralmente ocorre em países do extremo norte do globo ou em lugares de grandes altitudes como a Romênia. Mas a Itália é um país com alta porcentagem de white xmas (sim, existe um estudo pra isso). Eu geralmente não gosto de explicar esses aspectos da história sem que alguém queira saber, mas achei curioso. Além do que, Damian pode ter presenciado natais brancos em todos os anos e por isso estaria ansioso por neve. Portanto, aqui está a dica de onde ocorre a história.


End file.
